Brittamon
by galiophy
Summary: chapter9:either way, they bound to keep the double mask. One-shots, Suza/Lulu pairing oriented.
1. so gifted

Warning: nothing except super short chapter

chapter tittle: So gifted, Kururugi Suzaku

-

-

Suzaku, the only person who can beat Brittania family with his kicked puppy eyes trademark. The ever arrogant, harsh and clever if not sneaky Brittania family member has no other choice but to let the fate playing fool with them, to fall for the Honorary Brittanian. Because the Japanese boy has something that nobody else had.

Called it..

Brittamon short form of Brittania pheromone.

Suzaku didn't know why his existence only attracted member of Brittania family. Called it Nunnaly, Lelouch, and Euphemia.

Yes, that brown haired girl liked the eleven boy since she put her hand on the boy's palm. There are so much she could tell through the touch, as if she was an empathy. But what she was grateful the most was, that she saw the chance that this stranger can put up with his hard-to-approach big brother.

Lelouch didn't like the boy at first. Darn, he even hate him for accusing him as a Brittanian. Did that boy know that he will never come there if he has other chance? The chance that never come so he must grateful to stuck with the native boy for years or so. So, when did Lelouch started to like the boy? Well, maybe it was because he was so gentle while handing Nunnally. And did he ever has heart to object his little sister when she asked for them to make up after a fight?

Euphemia was surprised that the infamous Kururugi Suzaku was so low profile, gentle, kind, caring, for simple, everything a girl wanted her husband to be. She found it hard not to like the teenager, even she often found a dark gleam behind the usually sparkling green eyes of him. She wants to be the one to erase the pain, not to causing more pain. Therefore, before she release her last breath, she wished for the boy's happiness.

Though it seemed that he isn't in a good term with Cornelia and Schneizel, it doesn't mean that the royal hate him.

Quite the opposite, Cornelia respected those with skill. She knew that the Eleven has been through a lot in military because his heritage. It no wonder if he discriminated or more. But there he was, with the white Lancelot. She would be more than glad for having Suzaku to work under her command if not for the threat that the Honorary Brittanian might steal Euphy's heart from her away.

Schneizel never hate the Japanese boy either. As the king of scheming, nothing is more interesting than watching the boy's action. Suzaku was so innocent and naïve if not stupid because he kept going on with his struggle even though he realize that the enemy already knew his move. Schneizel believe that it was the boy's determination that made him win the war. If the world was in peace, Schneizel will gladly scope the naïve boy and play with him for his own amusement.

Charles di Brittania known for his ice heart. He was the mighty emperor, and he fall for the boy because he knew that Suzaku was fool enough to obey his order without question. The king only need strong pawn to keep moving on the chess board. He didn't need strong soldier that smart enough to dis–obey his ridiculous order. No, Suzaku was nothing but perfect soldier.

Had the world more at peace (not fighting for territory of sakuradite) and Suzaku has more chance to meet the royal family, each member will fight against the other only to lay their hand on their favorite Honorary Brittanian which might led to another bloodshed. Because Suzaku just too loveable not to love to.

Meanwhile, the Japanese boy himself was drown in vain because though he was fond with the tabby Arthur keep biting his finger. He sighs as it will take forever to win the cat's heart.

-

**Reviews are on high demand ^o^-**

**~vallucast mikk**


	2. so amateur

Warning: AU, foul language, OOC

Chapter Title : So amateur, Kururugi Suzaku

-

Lelouch frowning when he saw sort of naked man lay inside the stereofoam. The said man laying in fetal position with legs bend in front of his flat chest. His curly brown hair made his smooth mocha tan skin looked smoother.

Didn't like with what lay before him, Lelouch snatched the paper and examine it. His eyes locked to the word female there before darted back to the male body that curling inside the package. He reached out his hands to touch the chest part as if expecting that suddenly it will grow boobs. But no, nothing happens.

Lelouch's frown grew deeper. It is clear that he didn't expect whatever it was on the box to be male. So, he snatch open the cell phone and called the customer complain.

/_Brittanian Toy's Customer Service_,/ said the other end of the phone with lazy tones.

"I have major complain concerning your product. I order a female humanoid persocon but I received the male ones," said Lelouch try to be polite.

/_Ah… so?_/ the same operator answered with her indignant bored voice.

Lelouch shocked if not angry receiving such reply. In second, his rage get the best of him, "What do you mean by that? Of course I want replacement!! I order the female type so it just fair that I got the female type with the money I spend!"

/_Hm, this is strange. Did the box had mentioned the female type?_/

"Yes, it did. The brochure too," Lelouch mumble.

/_If the box and brochure said so, then it should be the F-type, mr. customer._/

"Do you say that I said lie?"

/_No, I didn't say that. Besides, isn't it has the same function? So I don't see any importance for us to replace your current persocon._/

Lelouch taken aback by whoever it was on the receiving end of phone. Of course the persocon has the same basic function, they produced under the same label anyway. But that's not it!! He longed for a long time to have a cute looking female persocon so he save his money and worked hard. He needed the persocon to be female for his daughter's playmate so that she won't feeling alone when he should go for works.

And never he allowed any type of male to get near his lovely daughter because he won't admit that he afraid his beloved daughter will fall for the stupid male persocon. Besides, it's better at having someone with big boobs that will never angry if the said boobs touched.

/_If you really insist of having one, why don't you buy the boobs accessories? I'm sure that the shop selling that kind of accessories._/

"No!! It's Different!! Whatever you say, jerk, I WANT A REPLACEMENT!! A FEMALE TYPE INSTEAD OF MALE ONE!!" Lelouch screamed through the wireless phone.

From the other room, a girl in wheelchair peeked his head, concern about her brother, "Lelouch nii'sama, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Nunnaly, no, it's just we got the wrong delivery," Lelouch said before he frantically hide the naked part from Nunnaly's innocent eyes.

"But, isn't it a persocon?" the girl tilted his head in very cute manner while put a finger on her lips.

"Yes, it is. But I order the female instead of this," Lelouch wavering his hand to gesture the package.

"But, it has a nice mocha skin. I like it very much. Can we keep this one?"

/_So, Sir, did you still insist of getting new replacement? I can't guarantee you got a replacement. If you turn the TV, you'll watch that our factory now burn to ashes._/

Lelouch quickly turned the TV on and he saw that it's true the factory consumed by flame because there's a duel that involved the infamous Flame and Fullmetal Alchemist. A big scale one.

"Nii'sama," the girl looked at her brother with pleading.

Lelouch bit his lower lips, of course Nunnaly will comes first. With a hesitant, he pulled his best brightest smile, "Sure, Nunnaly. If you said so.."

"Yay!! Nii'sama!! You're the best!!" the girl hug Lelouch with affection that causing Lelouch return the gesture.

"Think that I have no choice," Lelouch muttered to himself before hung the call.

-_-

Lelouch has ushered Nunnaly to go to bed before he took his time to make the persocon get ready. He sure the faster the better it will be. Since he knew that he will came late again tomorrow, so he decided to spend the nite preparing the humanoid computer that has been so popular lately.

With a lot of effort, Lelouch manage to pull the still sleeping persocon from the stereofoam and landed in his butt with a loud thump. He sighs in relief before let out a high pitched squeak as he recognize how he was positioned under the naked male-persocon in rather compromising position with the _thing_ straddle his hip.

The thing not even alive yet he felt humiliated already. Lelouch wonder if it really okay to go on with the wrong-gender persocon. What if he must bear another humility caused by the tan skinned persocon?

Lelouch breathes in rage as he didn't find anything useful on the brochure. And he didn't find anything resemble manual book either. He sure that he has gone mad if not for Nunnaly's sake to keep on earth.

_Crap with the manual. Be damned if I can't operate this thing myself._

So the raven haired teen struggling to search the on-switch for a good an hour now. He had pinched in usual spot, where persocon has it's switch on the back, but only find a spine bone underneath. Lelouch even tried another hideous spot such as the thing's belly button and many more, up to your imagination, that causing the teen blushing madly for the improper-ness.

Feeling so desperate, Lelouch choked the mis-treated persocon so hard that the head swaying forth and back. The shoulder shaking hard and in result causing the limping hands flailing in awkward motion. Lelouch suddenly halted when he heard a cracking sound.

_Hell, I didn't break it, did I? I hope the claim cover these things_, Lelouch muttered to himself as he inspecting the he has caused. There, he saw skin unplugged in the wrist and reveal a green button with letter 'on' on it. Lelouch hastily push the button.

Still in the raven haired boy's embrace, the wavy haired persocon made a breathing sounds as it's eye lids flutter to reveal the eyes that began shining like emerald. Lelouch unconsciously holding his breath as the naked-male-mistreated-persocon began alive.

The first thing, as Lelouch inspected from very close range, the persocon did was tilted his head slightly while smiling so brilliant that Lelouch unsure for a moment to return the smile or not.

[Good day. Please spell your desired username. This is what your humanoid persocon will call you, and this name will be visible to other users on your network as well. So be sure to choose accordingly.]

"Lelouc.." Lelouch was about to spell his name when his voice overwhelmed by another voice.

"MASTER!!!" the disturbing voice out was clearly from the occupant of the apartment next to them.

[Wait for a moment please… user 'MASTER' is now registered.] the green eyed computer saying with a high pitched 'master' before continue to talk gently.

"Uh? Wait!! It can't be… I mean, NO!! It was the damned neighbor!!" Lelouch grip the persocon before give another violent shake on the shoulder again.

[For now, please enter the name for your computer. Please give a specific detail about the letter.] the machine ignore Lelouch's rant.

This time Lelouch glance at everything inside the room. Literally. That was when his eyes caught sight of his favorite games. The CD has a picture of flaming bird.

"Suzaku, in kanji letter for fire and bird."

[Affirmed, Suzaku now belonged to MASTER] again, the gentle voice was disturbed by a screeching tune the persocon called Lelouch 'master', betrayed the serene look the humanoid gave him through his glassy emerald eyes.

The green eyed persocon then look at Lelouch, staring into the violet eyes. All the way, smiling as if expecting something. Well, since it was the first time Lelouch having a persocon, he thought that he need someone else's advice about persocon-matter but when he glanced to the clock, it was far past midnight.

Sighs deeply, Lelouch admitted his defeat. He will resume everything tomorrow. Besides, he needs a good rest to welcome the new day, not that he was so aesthetic about it.

Lelouch glanced again at his persocon who now has face that is more normal. By this, Lelouch refer to the wide grin and overly sweet look he gave earlier. Now that he realized, the persocon wears nothing.

_Looks like I will not able sleeping sooner._

~*~*~

**I never get tired of persocom-plot. Now, please review review~~**

**~vallucast mikk**


	3. so sleepy

Rated: T

Warning: foul language and suggestive activity.

chapter tittle: so sleepy, Kururugi Suzaku

-

-

"Tell me, Kururugi… What do you fear most?" the figure in black cloak grin maniacally. The scythe raised high in the sky, so high that Suzaku could see the moonlight glinted its sharp side. And in less than a second, the scythe was swung at him…

-gasp-

Suzaku abruptly sat, his gasps sounds louder in the silent night. Drumming on his ears only confirmed how erratic his heartbeat was. Closing his eyes, the Japanese took a deep breath before collapsing against his bed again. The fact that the cloaking figure was nowhere within sight somehow calmed him.

He is definitely still in his bedroom, not graveyard like in his dream, and the most of all… he is alive.

A glance at nightstand told him that it won't be longer before dawn breaking. The green number blearing dully in the dark confinement. Suddenly, go back to sleep sounds appealing.

_Perhaps, I could die for sure this time…_

~*o~*o*~o*~

"It's normal occurrence for having nightmare as side effect. But if it disturb your sleep pattern, I could ask the doctor to change the receipt," said the ever-caring nurse.

"No, thanks," Suzaku glanced at her nametag, "Shirley. The dream is bearable." Suzaku managed a dazzling smile.

"Are you sure, Kururugi'san? There's dark line under your eyes."

Suzaku scowling _inwardly_ that this particular nurse not affected at all by his smile. HIS SMILE. Okay, the bag under his eyes twisted his face a little but…BUT…

"I'm 100% sure," Suzaku smiled again more sincere this time. He has enough people to fuzz him about his health.

"Uh, okay. I'll take my leave then. Take care of yourself then, Kururugi'san," the nurse bowed politely before bouncing to the corridor on his left.

It was just routine check up considering his other problem. Now that he left with just insomnia, why he should bother with changed his medication. There's a high chance that the new medicine will cause more than insomnia.

Suzaku was about to walk away when he saw doctor that took care of him. His previous doctor was unavailable at long time, but still, Suzaku kinda surprised that his doctor was this young. It wasn't the young part that bothered Suzaku, it was the mischievous glint on her cerulean eyes that promising trouble.

"Milly," Suzaku greeted her with a nod.

"Suzaku," she return the courtesy, "I hear about your recent problem."

_Eavesdropping you mean,_ Suzaku corrected mentally.

"It's nothing, really," Suzaku wonder why hospital as great as Ashford allow her to be one as main doctor. _Oh, yeah, she is an Ashford too._

"But, what would my staff say if I left my patient leave with nothing but satisfaction? That would marred our pamour," the young doctor quickly pulled her notes and writing on that thing. "I'll change your med. I'll take your current and replace it with this one. It's a bit expensive but will do in long run."

Finished her speech as well as her writing, doctor Milly gave Suzaku his new receipt. Suzaku gave a nervous grin as Milly waved her hands and go to other direction. When she was out of hearing range, Suzaku let out a long sigh before drag his heavy body to pharmacy section.

Even though Milly warned him about the med will cost a bit expensive, he didn't know that it will be this expensive.

"100 dollar? Are you kidding me?!" he was exasperated. Though he was well paid at his work, but 100 dollar still a bit too much. This is no longer expensive, this is insane and cost him legs and arms.

"No, sir. For a month service, it was of fair price," the woman said.

That should ring a bell on Suzaku, the 'one month service'. However, he paid attention more to the price part than the service part. Grudgingly, the Japanese took his credit card and gave it to the cashier.

"Okay, everything should be ready by afternoon. He will come to your residence. Good day, Sir."

_good, 100 dollar and the medication will be ready at afternoon. This fuckin' pill should better work or else I'll strangle that mad doctor._

So, that afternoon, Suzaku expected someone with decent clothing to deliver his medication. Okay, this guy wearing decent cloth, but minus the medication.

"What do you mean you didn't bring any?!" Suzaku was past his anger limit.

"Well, it should be clear on your prescription that instead of taking your usual medication, I was expected to take care of you. Don't worry, I have nursing license and at the top of my job," this man who introduced himself as Lelouch said with calm and confident aura.

"But I can take care of myself greatly, thank you." Suzaku gritted his teeth.

"Even you said so, you already pay for my service and it would be great waste if you send me home. I was expected to help you overcome your insomnia anyway."

"But I don't need fucking nurse to treat my insomnia," Suzaku was close to tearing his hair out.

"Quite the contrary, Sir," Lelouch smiled seductively made Suzaku shivering for a bit.

_He was slurring.. HE's SLURRING!!!!_

"You _definitely_ need a reliable therapy to eliminate your insomnia, namely 'fucking the nurse'.." Lelouch press the confused Suzaku into the apartment before slam the door behind him.

**Two weeks later**

"Hi, Kururugi'san, I heard that doctor Milly changes your prescription. How does it work?" ask the same nurse as before, Shirley.

"Oh, it was great, just like doctor Milly said," the brunette gave her toothy grin.

"Great, nice to hear that. So, why are here now? I thought your session with doctor Milly was days ago.." the girl tilted her head.

This time, Suzaku's grin grew wider and his emerald eyes literally beaming, "I just accompanying my friend. He wanted to discharge from this hospital."

"Suzaku," a deep voice interrupted.

"Lelouch," Suzaku called him back with enthusiasm.

"Hi, Shirley," Lelouch greeted his female friend.

"Is it you that want to discharge?" she ask with that large unbelievable eyes. A bit morose could be beard clearly by passerby though the two males was oblivious to that.

"Yeah, Suzaku here offer me a better job," he glance at Suzaku who glance back, both eyeing each other meaningfully.

"Oh, congratulation then," the girl said dejectedly.

"Haha, sure. Thanks. Oh, btw, Shirley."

"Yes?"

"I heard that you're gonna be promoted as head nurse soon. Congratulation," Lelouch winked at her before leaving the blushing girl.

Suzaku was chuckling beside him, "I didn't know that you would take my offer."

"Why would I if I had a chance to be your private nurse?" the dark haired man gave amused smirk, "It was ridiculous that you reject me on that first day."

"Haha, sorry, I didn't know that you were that great," Suzaku leered.

"Oh, I'm fine. But I want to go to pet shop on our way home."

"Eh, do you want to buy pet?" Suzaku asked innocently.

"No, I already have one. And I wanted to buy collar for him," Lelouch smile suggestively.

~*~*o*~*~

**I like it when Lelouch take care of his beloved.. and Suzaku was one of the lucky ones beside Nunnaly. So, what do you think? Review review ^.~**

**~vallucast mikk**


	4. so manipulative

Rated: K+

Warning: suggestive activity, fail attempt at groping..

Chapter title: So Manipulative, Kururugi Suzaku

-

"I know that you were proud of your only child, Genbu. But isn't it a bit too early to say that that son of yours will surpass your success?" Charles lifted one of his thick eye brows with usual frown.

The other man laugh haughtily at his long friend's comment. "No, believe me, Charles. My son is just that good. You'll see yourself how cunning his persuasion skill he has," Genbu smiled fondly at his only child who was playing in the yard with one of Charles' child namely Clovis.

Charles too, eyed both little guy in the yard. Clovis was throwing tantrum at Suzaku because the latter even suggested them to sit in the ground, saying how the dirt would ruin his fine clothes and all. Suzaku just smile between sheepish and apologetically at the other boy.

The Englishman's frown gone deeper as he tried to analyze on how could such a small boy which not even fighting Clovis back will surpass his father's success. The fact that Suzaku not willing to win against Clovis, which is rather of a weakling compared to his other sons and certain daughter, was a great flaw of success in Charles eyes. But the old man just shrug the fact off.

_Let Genbu thought all he likes, it was his idiotic son after all.._

Oh, if only Charles knew how wrong he is…

--

"Oh, come on, Lelouch… it's just holding hands.. what's harm in it?" ask the brunette with defeated voice.

"Idiot! That's embarrassing!! Boys didn't holding hands!!" Lelouch, now 9 years, scream with cute flushing face.

"But you holding Nunnaly's hand from time to time…" though Suzaku rather persistent when he demanding something.

"That's different!! Nunna's my sistah!! You aren't my sistah!!"

"But we are friends," again, Suzaku pouting. "What if I promise you to give a piggyback ride to school but when we went home, we holding hands?" this time, the brunette send him the kicked puppy look.

"That…" Lelouch's determinant wavering at that. It was quite far walk from their house to school and Lelouch always tired to the core when arrive at school which made him hard to concentrate on the class.

"So? Piggyback ride?" Suzaku leaning his face too eager.

Lelouch's face scrunch up at that but… "Okay, starting tomorrow, you MUST give me a piggyback ride."

At Lelouch's proclamation, the brunette squealing delightly and quickly kiss Lelouch's cheek as a thank you which made Lelouch blushing again.

Suzaku starting gave Lelouch piggyback ride since then. Charles snorted that his son, Lelouch manage to take advantage of the brunette. While Genbu too, was smile proudly that his son get what he wants, no matter how silly it sounds.

-

-

"Oh, come on, Lelouch. Little groping won't kill you," Suzaku pouted while rubbing his soar cheek.

"We're in public, idiot," the black haired youngster hissed venomously. Somehow Suzaku felt that Lelouch's snap hurt more than his slap, but Suzaku never mind it, really. Cuz he just one damn stubborn masochist.

"People groping in public, so why don't we?" he tried to reason again, for the sake of groping those cute little ass.

"Not in front of our parents, dumbass," once again Lelouch managed to slap Suzaku's hand that crept on near his rear.

"I didn't know you were this shy because obviously you didn't object when I groping you in school hall," Suzaku nibbling Lelouch's ear playfully.

Euphemia who was accidentally hear Suzaku's not so subtle advance, blushing cutely. She eyed her brother with those wide innocent purple eyes. Lelouch kept his chin high despite blush that tinted his pale cheeks pink.

"Listen, Suzaku. This is your idea that we enter this all-male academy. So, if your groping made my father or your father changed their mind against this boy academy, it. Will. Be. Your. Fault." Lelouch hissed again matter of factly.

"Aw, no fun~~," the brunette pouted again before quickly beamed at raven haired teen using his kicked puppy look trademark. "So, can I come to your room tonight?"

Lelouch sighed. Surely he will never won against the brunette won't it?

-

-

Years later……

"I can't believe it that I actually let Lelouch has his way with that idiotic son of Genbu," Charles pitied himself on their shared room.

"Now, now, Charles, we all know that my boy is one of great manipulator ever. Even Sczhneizel didn't stand against him," Marianne gave his depressed husband comforting pat in the back.

"But, I even legalize gay-marriage for them. Were it wasn't that idiot with his kicked puppy look, Lelouch won't fall for him."

"Now, now, Charles, are you implying that _my_ son was dumber than that idiotic brat?" by all means, Marianne quite scary when someone, even her husband, bad mouthing her heritage.

"Of course not, dear.. Lelouch is the best of best.." Charles tried not to be subjected of her wrath right now with only the two of them. And china pottery in hand range.

-

"Nee, Lelouch… you know that I love you, right?" Suzaku asked once they were in the balcony.

"Sure," came the short reply.

"Good, and you love me too, right?"

"Yes," Lelouch didn't know why he was irritated by Suzaku's round-way instead of go straight to the point.

"Great. Now, I want you to wear this dress and I've bought us means to play bondage," the brunette ushered his lover to change clothes, gave him bag that contained said clothes. All the while smiling sickeningly sweet.

Lelouch didn't protest that much. He didn't know why he never get upper hand against that green eyed Japanese. Perhaps his idiocy rubbed off on him because they were together for far too long to be healthy. However, Lelouch became pale once he pulled out the dress from innocent bag. Unsuspecting maid uniform with apron, laces, tules, and ruffle, bows, and who know what else stare back at him.

"SUZAKU, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS??!!!"

Suzaku beamed at his lover, "I'll be on top, of course."

~*~*~*~

**Hyuhuhuhu, Lelouch will never win against Suzaku's kicked puppy eyes or sweet smile. So, review would be appreciated ^.~**

**~vallucast mikk**


	5. so distant

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass!! Don't own Kiseki, it was Greeeen's. And Don't own "Hoshi no Koe" too!!! But, I still have people I love and love me in return 3

a/n: I kinda out of idea for SuzaLulu right now. So, perhaps this will end for this moment till I got refreshment. Or if this is the end, well bye bye~

Thank you for your reply and alert.

Rated: K+, drama.

Warning: OOCness.. the longest so far.. -2500 words- and to avoid misunderstanding, winter would be late dec to march, spring was somewhere late march to may. Summer was june to early of sept. autumn was early of sept till late dec.

Chapter title: So Distant, Kururugi Suzaku

-

2010 A.B.

Suzaku looked at the city of Japan over the corn field near his house. Wind rushing in large swirl, made his hairs slapped his face. But the feeling of hurt was the last thing on the brunette's mind as he watched the large airship in the distant city.

"Suzaku," his friend, Lelouch staring at his play friend worriedly.

"Lelouch, after I graduate from junior high, I'll join the military."

The black haired man bit his lips worriedly. Though he was still 10 years old, he knows general things about military. It means daily trial and many other things his frail body can't do.

"I want to join so I could protect you," the brunette turn to Brittanian boy with confidence air and reassuring smile.

At the time, the whole 'protect you' thing sound heart warming. So, at the time, Lelouch smiled back at Suzaku, knowing that everything will be alright. Because as always, Suzaku will protect him.

-

2014 A.B. summer

Suzaku was so talented so before they were graduate from junior high, he received letter from military. Lelouch never been aware before that Suzaku will be away. That they were separated by place. While he stayed at school, Suzaku would be in military.

"Hahahaha, it wasn't that far, Lelouch," Suzaku kissed his cheek. "My place just in the other side of the city. It's just 20 minutes by bus, and we could call each other still."

"But, you would be busy with your training and at night, you'll be too tired to call me," Lelouch slightly depressed at the idea of Suzaku leaving him.

"People say that distance will made heart grow fonder. Why don't we give it a shot?"

"Grow fonder my ass!!"

That afternoon, they went from school together. Buy their favorite ice cream in the usual 24-hours store, this time it was Suzaku's treat. And spent the whole day together. In the corn field, cicadas humming loudly.

-

2014 A.B. autumn

"_I do very well on my training, Lelouch. Even my instructors were proud of me,_" said the brunette via phone.

Even though they were away, Lelouch could imagine how wide Suzaku's grin was. in return, he smiled back despite the fact that Suzaku was in no way would see his smile, "I'm happy for you, Suzaku."

"_So, how was the school?_" Suzaku changed the topic after a few seconds of silence.

_It felt different without you there … _"As always. Did you know, Milley planning another party just to humiliate me," Lelouch said instead.

"_Aww~~ it sounds so fun._"

_not as fun as with you there, Suzaku…_

-

2014 A.B. winter…

"_Lelouch, listen!! I've a good news for you!!_"

"Oh yeah? What was that?" somehow it piqued up interest of the usually stoic boy.

"_Because I was so good at my training, I'm topping them all, can you believe that?!, they made me official trainee!!_" the brunette was squealing through the wire.

"Haha, congratulation then," Lelouch tried to sound casual.

"_Yeah, I guess you would say that,_" Suzaku was much more sober and calm now, "_The election would be around new year…_"

_Therefore, I won't be able to see you this new year…_, was left unsaid but it dawned well on both of them.

Lelouch bit his bottom lip and forced a happy tone even if it fake one, "Well, you better not messed on the ceremony like you did at welcome ceremony back at school."

"Sure, I won't let you down, Lelouch…" the brunette tried to cheer up his black haired friend in other end. But Lelouch didn't reply. Pull another deep breath, Suzaku focused his feeling into his next words.

"Lelouch, I miss you. I miss you…" his voice started to breaking and sounds desperate, "…God, I REALLY WANT TO SEE YOU, LELOUCH!!!."

But Lelouch didn't said a thing. He knew that the Brittanian boy heard him though he said no word. Suzaku hung up the phone after full five minutes of silence and 'I love you'.

-

2015 A.B winter

Right before Suzaku depart for his election, a letter was given to him by the dorm keeper. Inside was pictures, the two of them in Kururugi temple, and the newest picture of Lelouch in his navy blue uniform. Lelouch was smiling -or close to that- holding his graduation certificate. But there is something else, and Suzaku's eyes blurred at the sight of innocent small button.

-

2017 A.B summer

Lelouch was in his darkening mood. For this past one whole month, Suzaku hasn't call him. and the last thing he expected was persistent knocking on his door at goddamn hour. He was tired after uneventful days in school and the weather just unbearably hot.. and he hadn't much stamina in the first place.

"Who's tha…?" the question died on his throat before he could complete it.

Right in his front door was none else other than Kururugi Suzaku, with his toothy grin, "Hi, Lelouch, do you miss me?"

In which earned Suzaku a straight punch that threatened to breaking his nose. And then Lelouch's called him by petname 'Idiot' while hugging him and scolding him. And a mind numbing make-up intercourse as well as love making afterwards.

For whole three days, Suzaku stayed Lelouch's apartment. They were exhausted and spent but very happy.

-

2018 A.B winter

Suzaku bought them matching cell phone. One for Lelouch was light purple -Lelouch too embarrassed to call it pink- while Suzaku's was light blue. Suzaku was so proud of himself, since he was drifted further away from Lelouch and could only do little things to him. By giving him phone, somehow he wanted Lelouch to remember him everytime he saw the cell.

"Dude, what's on your strap cell?" ask Gino, one of the high ranked military man who also his best friend.

Suzaku lifted his cell and smiling at the sight of small button there, "It's button from our school uniform."

"That's kinda strange even for you, Suzaku."

"What are you implying?" Suzaku rib-hitting the blond, "This is from Lelouch."

The blond's usually bright face become brighter at the mention of Suzaku's lover, his lips turned upward, "But, why with the button, Suzaku? Surely he could give you better strap.."

"It is special button, it was the second button therefore the closest to the heart," Suzaku jab his own chest where his heart beating steadily. His face then became softer as he remembers the purple eyed youngster, "This is the symbol that he gave me his heart."

-

2018 A.B winter

"Colonel Kururugi, you were so good at driving mecha. Therefore you'll be posted under general Llyod," his commander said.

Suzaku's heart seemed stopped beating. He didn't know whether should be happy or otherwise.

"His team had travelling to Pluto this far and he'd done many success mission. For the time being your presence was to be expected in Moon Base. Is that clear?"

Though a bit reluctant and the words felt heavy in his mouth, Suzaku held his head straight. Finality in his eyes, "Yes Sir."

-

Lelouch was on his way home when his phone beeping as a sign of he got new message.

[to: You. From: Suzaku. Message: I moved to Moon Base. It's beautiful here, you should come too sometimes.]

He stared at the phone with frown before quickly typing back a message.

-

Suzaku's phone beeping, and he smiled when he read the message there though it contain only three words..

[to: You. From: Lelouch. Message: You Paying, JERK.]

-

2018 A.B. spring

To: You

From: Suzaku

Message: I'll moving to Mars this April. Once I was there, I could only sending email. It seemed that I was more closer to the universe than before.

Lelouch closed his phone. Strangely, he no longer look forward to go home early like he did before he received the message. He resent the emptiness that greet him once he was home.

-

2018 A.B summer

To: You

From: Lelouch

Message: I'm happy that you were promoted again. I was looking outside and the cicadas remind me that it has been four years since you enter the military.

Suzaku took deep breath and closed his eyes morosely. The email took longer now, the date Lelouch send it was yesterday. Four year, and between that four year he never missed cicadas' cry this much before..

"_Suzaku, don't lose your focus. We'll depart in 10 minutes. Are you ready?_" ask the static voice of his commander.

"Yes Sir," was all Suzaku could say.

-

2018 A.B. summer

To: You

From: Suzaku

Message: Lelouch, there's only endless black in the universe. The planets only looked beautiful from far away because it didn't as pretty inside. In Neptune, there's this constant dust mist that made it hard to see through. Gino said that one of stupid crew one tried to sneak out but the man freeze to death right after creaking the door open.

Lelouch frown at the man's stupidity, without him knowing, Rivalz was eyeing him curiously.

"Who's that, Lulu?" he whispered carefully, didn't want to get caught talking in Professor Jeremiah's class.

"Suzaku, he's…," he paused before continuing, "He's probably in Pluto now. It took 2 weeks now."

Rivalz just nodded though he didn't know what Lelouch mean by 2 weeks.

_Tomorrow, I'll love you more than today_

_I can't stop these overflowing emotions_

_Even though right now I'm already loving you this much_

_I can't even put it into words_

_The days you given me add up_

_The day we've passed together, and the miracle of us walking along_

2019 A.B. summer

To: Lelouch

From: You

Message: Lelouch, probably I was on the other galaxy by the time you received this email. Everything seemed out of balance now. Some of the crew lost their mind from this unending journey and committed suicide. This other galaxy has living things, alien, that constantly attacking us. It's good thing that we somehow upperhand them in battle so far.. but still, I was expected to back-upped the research team that arrived before me.

[_unit 701 please report your status. We're entering the atmosphere in 15 minutes_]

"Unit 701, checking all weapons complete, checking fuel and engine complete, checking the synchronize ratio of the machine complete, all preparation to enter the atmosphere complete. Unit 710 ready to enter the atmosphere in 15 minutes," Suzaku said in monotone voice. His eyes straying at the corner where he put picture of them together.

_Whether out meeting was coincidence or fate, just the fact that we've met Is a miracle!_

_We walk close together, making our eternal love real_

_I want to be smiling by your side, always_

"_Thank you", oh, and, "I love you" just aren't enough, so at least let me say I am happy_

2019 A.B. autumn

After reading Suzaku's latest email, Lelouch looked up where the moon usually snuggle in the blanket of darkness. But it was nowhere to be seen now.

From inside the room, the news was on [_…the astronomy team reported this phenomenon will be seen in Japan…today, why don't you take your family to watch the sky together. Until then… _]

"Lelouch, are you still thinking of him?" someone on his left asked emotionlessly. "It's impossible, you know…" the younger male hold him from behind whispering false maleficent to his heart, "..that man abandon you for his dream. But see, I'm right here with you, I'll love you, Lelouch.."

Lelouch didn't budge from his place, nor let his gaze slid for a moment. If anything, his lips curling upward made it the most ethereal smile, "No, you wrong, Rolo. Suzaku loves me."

That sentence snapped Rolo out of his mind. He… he losing control as he flipped out and…

_Just having your right hand enclosed in my left hand, made me feel your love_

_We found that tiny bit of happiness in each days_

_The miracle of us walking slowly on the paths_

_Our meeting is just one small thing in a big world but even the fact that we've met is a miracle!_

His face frowned in concentration. The battle was begin since 3 hours ago. It wasn't bad, his first mission on Earth taken more toll on him compared to this one. But he can't ease that nagging feeling, as if something was wrong. Well, even if something was indeed wrong, he couldn't put finger on it. He has no worries with himself, all he was worried about for all along was Lel…

"Suzaku! Focus!! We don't want to lose you or any more damage to my precious Lancelot," his commander, Lloyd whinning again through the wireless connection.

"Yes, Sir," was all Suzaku answer before he maneuvered to his right to avoid another attack.

_Even on days when nothing goes right just being together cheers me up_

_And I can forget the bravado and loneliness_

_When I'm with you, la~la~ , I can be myself_

_Just stay with me forever, my beloved_

He had never see it coming. But then again, all he had seen was the darkened night sky, wondering in which star Suzaku was right now. Since the brunette wasn't there with him.

But the pain that piercing his chest was sharp and so sudden. Now that he remembered it, he heard loud shot voice before he felt pain. And then his knees given up on him. He heard shouting, more shouting, probably it was Rolo again.

But it didn't really matter. All that matter is Suzaku…

_When we fooled around on the way home, that was one of our precious days too_

_And when I finally got the courage to tell you how I felt_

_The expression on your face was one I'd never seen before_

_There was a pause, and then you nodded our hearts are filled with love_

_We're still on our journey towards the future that will hopefully continue for many many years_

Suzaku rubbed his forehead. The war against the alien didn't seem close to its end though he'd been driving Lancelot for nearly ten hours. His muscle felt sore, he needed break, even rush of adrenaline no longer there to support him. He was tired and want this to end up soon.

Loud explosion from his left but Suzaku was less care even if his comrade shot down another alien or if the said comrade was being shot down by aliens. He glanced at the picture in the dashboard, Lelouch's smile never vail to give him spirit no matter how drained he was.

But in that split millisecond, he saw something had go through the cockpit glass. Something that looked like one of the alien's sharp limbs. Then, he felt warm all of sudden as the alien pulled out its blade. Slowly, he felt piece all of sudden.

Even though it just picture of Lelouch, he feels as if the raven haired male was there with him. Like back then at that summer night..

_Even if we lost sight of tomorrow, we walk close together making our eternal love real_

_I want to be smiling by your side, always_

"_Thank you" and, oh, "I love you" just aren't enough so at leat let me say, I'm happy_

_Just stay with me forever, my Beloved, until the last second_

Lelouch continue to stare at the sky.. up there, he saw one falling star. He wasn't the type to believe fairytale. But this night, this particular night, he make a wish upon the falling star, to bring him where Suzaku does. When he opened his eyes again, more stars falling so beautifully, like firework on that summer night..

_Tomorrow, I'll smile more than today_

_Just being with you makes me feel that way_

_Ten years, hundred years, ten thousand years, Let's just stay together_

_I love you_

~*~*~*~

**Some of you maybe realize that the plot was mimicked "Hoshi no Koe" with addition details from my own self… I was gazing at the sky when I remembered this particular anime -and song- and suddenly felt down.. It's a great anime despite the heartbreaking story… :'(**

**Please review, Minna'san.. T.T**

**~vallucast mikk**


	6. so late

a/n: -

Rated: T

Warning beside the spelling and grammatical error: Suzaku's stupidity

* * *

..

Which is sadder?

To leave

or

To be left behind

..

.

.

"I'll be away for little while, so wait for me.." young Suzaku hold Lelouch face in his palms.

The raven haired foreigner nodded sadly, clear tears fall from his violet eyes. "..Then I'll waiting for you…"

"I'll definitely come back.."

That single promise had drive Suzaku return to the top of mountain after leaving for nearly 25 years ago. It was snowing heavily when Suzaku parted with his beloved, a beauty with name of Lelouch. They moved to the remote place because the folk doing means thing to them. Suzaku wanted to make their live better so he's been searching places that could accept their relationship as well as Lelouch's inheritance. And when he finally find another place, the time has long forgone.

Tired green eyes gave fond spark as he wondering if Lelouch still stay in the house, even Suzaku never send message nor appear. He was okay that Lelouch leave and move on with another. He would never able to blame the British boy, if anything he wished for Lelouch's happiness. The higher he climb, the clearer Suzaku remember of the day when they were still young and fool.

After days of climbing and searching to the place where their humble house should be, Suzaku finally found the place again. He was relieved that the snow ceased and leave the place like ones inside fairytale. Piles of snow scattered and the bright but not blinding light glitter the place in soft sparks. The house itself looked just like exact when Suzaku ever remember.

Slowly approaching the pitiful house, Suzaku find the place empty of Lelouch. The meals on the small table were untouched and cold, Suzaku came into thinking that Lelouch was somewhere around the small lot.

"Lelouch! Lelouch!" Suzaku frantically search for his love.

"Lelouch!" throwing his backpack, Suzaku ran all the while screaming Lelouch's name.

But the raven haired boy was nowhere to be found. Suzaku afraid that Lelouch accidentally hurting or injured himself in the lake. Move further into the usually frozen lake, Suzaku edging to desperate when there's not single clue of where Lelouch is.

Tiring to his core, Suzaku's unsteady step stumbling and causing him to fall in a heap in his face. Cleaning the snow from his face as well some in the solid surface, Suzaku saw something vague beneath him. Quickly, he brushed more snow beneath him and his heart ache at the sight.

There, lay peacefully amidst the eternal white was none other than Lelouch. His lids closed as if in heavy slumber, raven hair framed his sharp yet delicate face, contrasting with his now white skin. But the pale beauty was no longer his to claim, the boy now belonged to the goddess of the frozen lake.

"Lelouch…" the wrinkled mouth quivering in broken sadness. Muttering guilty apologize over and over but it has no use for the Raven haired boy that waiting inside the lake. Lelouch has keep his promise, to stay in the place and remain the same.


	7. let's meet again

Disclaimer: if I own code geass, the story will centered in school live and the casino where Lelouch gambling a lot ^^-

a/n: I really love this piece, even Lelouch only appear near the end X3

Rated: K+

Warning: Suza/Euphy, Suza/Lelouch

Chapter title: Let's meet again, Kururugi Suzaku

Suzaku felt a flowing melanchony happiness at the bittersweet memory. There, innocently lay between worn out pages of his favorite book was picture of him, hand in hand with another boy. It was one left from those happy days. A soft smile formed on the boy's lips as his mind wonders to some years ago, when they were still young and could smile genuinely without care in the world.

_Lelouch was so strong, everybody could look that trait in him at first glance. Everything in him screamed for undivided attention and undefiled order. He was dazzling in his own way._

_He was proud of his black haired lover but even when he blissfully ignored people, he can't ignore the jealousy sprouting in his heart. Lelouch was so perfect, so perfect that he never need me. He has everything and could get with mere swooshing hand, so why would he stick with me?_

_And when Suzaku least expected it, he saw it. His raven haired lover on other man's arm. Their lips locked perfectly._

_Then, they simply break up. He could never forget Lelouch's hysterical cry and tears and I was so sad too. Still, I tried to be strong and smiled at him, saying my words of goodbye, "Let's meet again."_

_With that, we walk on our separate ways. Just in one night, the one that was previously held tight in my embrace was gone._

"Suzaku, do you have free time next week?" ask Euphy as she surged from another room on his modest apartment. Her eyes lit brightly, her hands still clutched at her petit cell phone.

Tucked back the picture to its place, Suzaku returned the book at the shelves. "Sure," he said return the smile, "I can arrange it."

"Good," she answered before chatted animatedly with whoever it was the person at the other end of the phone.

The pinknette was saying goodbye to that person when Suzaku circled her in his embrace, peck her cheek right when the phone snapped shut after a 'till next week'.

"I thought you want to spend next week with me?" he asked sulkily causing the shorter girl chuckling happily.

"Well," she stopped to add dramatic effect, " My brother wants to move in this country and take a rest for a while." Her slender fingers playing at the button lined the shirt.

"Rest?" Suzaku parroting, "He sounds like an old men."

"Don't say that," Euphy hit the chest playfully, "He's my favorite brother. While he acts older than his age, he's quite young, just a year older than me."

"Ouch, that hurts," Suzaku faking his hurt while clutching the place where his heart is.

It is a strange week for Suzaku. No matter how busy he is, when he just stare off into space, his mind would suddenly filled with image of his raven haired ex. Not about the sad and painful break up but rather about the happy times when they were still together. He blame it as the effect of seeing the picture after so long, no matter how incidentally.

"..ku… Suzaku!" Euphy shake his arm hard enough to focusing his thought.

"Oh dear, the last thing I want is looking for each other in this crowd," the pink haired girl sighing tiredly.

"So, when the plane's arrived?" Suzaku choose to change the topic. If left attended, his girlfriend has tendency to drag her problem, the same problem, for more than an hour. As much as Suzaku love her, that habit just a bit too much.

"Are you listening?" she blinked her long lashes with unbelievable look, "the plane arrived for five minutes ago and he can come out anytime now."

Suzaku smiled sheepishly as he let Euphy dragged him to the arrival section. He imagine how Euphy's brother would look like. Judging by Euphy's appearance, the man perhaps has pink hair and pinkish violet eyes too, which is rather disturbing for a man. But knowing Euphy's older sister, Cornelia, perhaps the man still looked manly even with pink reddish hair and some muscle.

Suzaku was so lost in his ridiculous image of Euphy's older brother that he snapped out when Euphy frantically waving her hands with happy cry, "Lulu~~~!"

Suzaku braced himself to whatever image come in sight. He even went so far by fowing not to laugh and to keep his smile in place. But his smiling mouth twitching as he saw a tall lanky figure, obviously taller than Euphy with dark hair combed to the back that quite modest. Modesty that added to his charming point with the way he clothes brilliantly even the black sunglasses he wore was far from ridiculous.

Suzaku's eyes were so intense at criticizing the man, tried hard not to scowl at his idiocy base-less thinking. He should know better, Euphy has the look so her brother should has the look too. He approach the man that was trapped in Euphy's tight hug casually.

"I'm glad you make it here safe and sound, Lulu," Euphy, still sticking herself in his brother arm, turn to face Suzaku. Her face flushed prettily, and she said in a proud voice of her, "Suzaku, this is my brother, Lulu. Lulu, he is Suzaku, my boyfriend."

Suzaku was ready to reach out his hand, to shake hand with Euphy's brother, when the man pulled off his glasses and revealed a pair of amethyst eyes he would never able to forget. Suzaku's hand stopped midway as his mask slipped from his face.

The other man however, took Suzaku's in his hand. With a lazy smile, he said in his low lazy voice, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, nice to meet you, Suzaku."


	8. unintentionally evil

a/n: I was busted by **fra **, yup the story adapted from CLAMP's "shirahime'sou". This one also from a popular work that I liked at first but getting boring as the session go on =3

Rated: T

Warning: mostly using Schneizel's point of view.

Chapter title: Unintentionally evil, Kururugi Suzaku.

...

..

.

Schneizel resist the urge to palm his face. Their new appointed King was being utterly ridiculously idiotically an idiot. At first, he could understand that the reason why the previously Japanese, now an honorary Brittanian, named Kururugi Suzaku didn't acknowledge the engagement with his baby brother was because the brunette didn't know Brittanian custom. So, he told Lelouch not to take it seriously, the engagement thingy, and to think of their King as his friend rather than his fiancé.

Lelouch, very volatile by nature, more so than Cornelia once in a month, eventually overcome his pummeled dignity that the King propose and reject him without his consent in less than an hour, finally turn in better term with Suzaku'Ou has pleased Schneizel. In fact, they make it the best friend. Though along the lines, Schneizel could read the signs that somewhere in the way, Lelouch's feeling has blossom into something more than friendly. The way Suzaku respond to Lelouch were in similar way. Still, Schneizel didn't understand why Suzaku'Ou thought that they just the best buddy ever and nothing more.

Schneizel brought up the matter, politely asking Suzaku to formally propose his baby brother, only to get a stutter and horrified shriek, denial and what's not that the idiotic brunette king 'isn't gay' or 'only interested in woman' thus made his advance toward some well known ladies as if to accentuate his point. Which one of them happened to be his baby sister, Euphemia. He didn't know whether it was intentional or no, despite the facts that none of the girls showing their interest to their king in that way the result is still the same, Lelouch became sullen and hardly approachable for weeks.

The Brittanian prince knows that Suzaku is a kind hearted teen but he also knew that it was the kindness that hurt Lelouch. Suzaku has asked the raven haired prince to be his friend for live, without call off the accidental engagement. Why his baby brother didn't fight for his love was beyond him too..

Schneizel's heart broke each moment he caught tender moment shared between the guys, knowing that soon after that Lelouch's hope will fall for the n-th times. He was certain that Suzaku is the stupidest idiot he ever seen alive with such high reputation, and his baby brother in 2nd place for blindingly devoted to the 1st place idiot. The brunette may sharp when it cames to martial arts or physical matters, or other people's matters. Their sad excuse of idiot king still completely oblivious to his own feeling toward Lelouch. One flaw that even the blind Nunnally could see and his stone heart could feel. He also often question himself, why can't Suzaku?

This time, Schneizel resist the urge to bang his head at their king's insistent denial.

"We should put end to this whole idiocy," he waved his hand in general direction. Face as serious as always when he already decided to do something.

Clovis perked up his head from whatever he was doing at the moment, "What do you have in mind, dear brother?"

"I can't stand it any longer. We all have to quickly open Suzaku'Ou's eyes that no one dare to toy with my baby borther," Schneizel answer pull everyone's attention in the room, includes Lelouch and Suzaku themselves.

Eyebrow twitching, Lelouch muttered darkly, "Mind if I remind you that we're in the middle of weekly conference? Conference that supposedly discussing country's interest nonetheless."

"But it is, Lelouch," Schneizel countered with disbelieve, "People expected our _King _ to choose his spouse, were they not?"

Suzaku flinched at Schneizel's punctuation at his title. "Hey, stop talking as if I wasn't here," his protest fall on deaf ears now that everyone more interested with Schneizel's plan. He wasn't appointed as Prime Minister for nothing.

"Lelouch, it can't be that bad. We could trust Schneizel. I don't see how bad it could be, it's for your own good after all," Euphy piped in. Lelouch growled, fully aware that Schneizel scheme always deceived and look harmful for those as unsuspectingly shallow thinker like Euphemia.

"Too bad that my feeling said otherwise."

"C'mon, big brother, let's hear what brother Schneizel saying first, please?" ask Nunnally which effectively muted the lanky prince. Sometimes he forget that Nunnally sometimes a shallow thinker despite her deep perception. Cornelia snorted amusedly how Lelouch easily lose control when in concern their youngest princess.

Schneizel cleared his throat before standing regally, and with his deep regal voice, he said, "Let's drugged and lock them up together."

Which causing an uproar mixed of delighted squeals, happy mocking laughter, and Lelouch's manly shriek…

"Your Majesty?" Schneizel addressed their king to ask for his permission.

While Suzaku… the man was shocked to his core that he seemed struggle to keep his breath let alone to talk..

"I'll take your silence as an agreement, then. Gino, took His Majesty and Prince Lelouch with you," Schneizel gives the command with complete ease.

"Wait! Wait, you *******! I HAVE MY SAYING IN THIS!" Lelouch screaming and trashing but he didn't stand a chance against the guard under Gino's command. His flail soon was a fade background of the room filled of mixed reaction which mostly laughing at Lelouch's predicament.

"Please excuse me, there are things that I want to make sure, that Suzaku'Ou and Prince Lelouch received the best care for their as well as this country's benefit," the blond prince following after the supposedly royal couple.

"Ah," Euphemia sighed dreamily, "I can't wait to see the result between the two."

..

.

.

**~ vallucast**


	9. so helpless

**yueHOLIC**: Schneizel likes knowing that you support his idea. So far I make them all to be one shot only though there's possibility that I'll write something that has connection with one of them. It's all about inspiration =3

a/n: I'm return from 2 months of charity work. there's a place called home because you feel content everytime you return there~~ 3 home sweet home~~

Rated: T

Warning: Don't try this at hooooomeee…

Chapter title: So helpless against Lelouch, Kururugi Suzaku.

...

..

.

It was late at night that none seen in the long dim corridor. Despite the cameras in every corner, the man clad in dark tight fitting suit able to avoid of his picture being recorded. Another easy task was to unlock certain door and enter the flat.

Inside, only lights from city illuminating from large window since there's no moon to cast any shine. With ease, Suzaku walked through the thick carpet that muffled his steps toward his target bedroom. Down the hall to the left, the door slightly ajar as if beckoning the passerby to come in with its silent invitation.

Suzaku creep silently into the room he'd know so well, all the while draw small knife from the back of his suit. His careful voiceless steps took him on the bedside where a dark haired figure lay unsuspecting. Leans closer as well as readying the sharp edge to slit the frail neck in one movement, Suzaku surprised by the pair of eyes that suddenly opened. The owner smiled and in mocking tone, saying, "You come late."

Before he could react at his now waking target, his hair tugged harshly and in an instant he was locked lips to lips with him. when his brain able to process what was happen, they already danced the same dance. Tilting his head to the right, Suzaku deepened their already desperate kiss, teeth clashing and at some point he felt the familiar tang of metal. His grip on the other male's hip strengthened, afraid of being to close while didn't want to separate either.

Then, all to sudden for his liking, they pulled away. Breath come in ragging loud pants.

"The committee will kill you if they find out," the brunette reasoned while straddling the dark haired prince.

Lelouch smirked at the killer that sent after him.

"So do your leader, Suzaku," he whispers huskily before reclaim what he thought was his possession.

…

..

.

**~ vallucast**


End file.
